Princess Jasmine
Princess Jasmine is an adorable, and lovely princess who met Aladdin and Pooh for the first time when she sneaked outside the palace walls. In the end, Aladdin and Jasmine were going to get married and waved goodbye. Bio Personality Jasmine is a rather multi-layered character; incredibly independent, fearless, and strong in many ways. She isn't afraid to speak her mind, no matter who she is up against; whether it be her father, Jafar, or some other villain corrupting Agrabah, Jasmine won't hesitate to stand up for what's right, mostly for the safety of others as opposed to herself. This aspect of her character is greatly explored in the television series, where it is shown Jasmine is very much ruler of Agrabah alongside her father, as opposed to the stereotypical princess that merely sits around on the sidelines. She is shown to take part in most of the political disputes and conversations, often gives suggestions on how to make peace (which, more often than not, come out successful) and is shown to have the same amount of respect her father earns. Aside from this, Jasmine is extremely compassionate and caring whether towards her kingdom, her family, her friends, and especially Aladdin, whom she treats as a best friend, as well as a lover. Together, the two share a strong bond, always open to each other's tendencies and ideals, and always looking out for one another. She's also a heavy influence on the former street rat's life, often standing as his primary motivation in completing a new goal for the better. As mentioned before, Jasmine cares a great deal about her kingdom, and has shown to sacrifice herself many times for the safety of her subjects. In Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams, it's shown she has an outstanding desire to contribute to her kingdom, in ways that don't include flaunting her status as a princess. However, Jasmine is not without her flaws and foibles. She can, at times, be too fussy and opinionated, as well as incredibly stubborn. She can also speak without thinking from time to time. Several times throughout the TV series (specifically in "Do the Rat Thing") she is shown to have a difficult time accepting when she's wrong, especially to Aladdin in an attempt to deflate his sometimes prominent ego. Even so, she realizes her mistakes in the long run, and makes amends for whatever trouble she may cause, no matter the scale or circumstance. A rather famous portion of Jasmine's personality is also her sassy and seductive ways. Being as opinionated and confident as she is, she's never afraid to give a sarcastic quip or use her sex appeal to cunningly get the better of her antagonists. This would especially come in handy during a period of time in which several suitors (most of which were sexist and greedy) would visit the palace in hopes of marrying the princess. She as well pretended to be madly in love with Jafar, who was already lusting over her, as Aladdin tried to steal the lamp from him. She even kissed him passionately, so he does not see him stealing the lamp. This ties into Jasmine's self-defense methods, which are coupled by the protective Rajah, who acts as a bodyguard for the princess on occasions, much to Jasmine's amusement and delight. Physical Appearance Jasmine was animated and designed by Mark Henn, her facial structure being modeled after his sister, Beth Henn. She is a very voluptuous and beautiful young woman of average height. She has medium skin, long lustrous black hair, brown eyes, and a distinct hourglass figure. Jasmine's casual outfit was designed to be simplistic, resembling that of Arabian Harem women. It is a sky blue cropped tube top that reveals her midriff and her navel with sewn-in sleeves for her arms, matching pants, and light sky blue curled shoes. With the outfit, her hair is normally tied in a ponytail held together by two sky blue bands matching her outfit, and ending in a small swirl. She wears a sky blue headband that is centered with a sapphire adorned into it. To complete her outfit, two large golden earrings that dangle from her ears completely covering them, and a matching necklace. For formal occasions, such as the announcement of her engagement to Aladdin, Jasmine wore a purple dress. Opposite of her casual wear, this dress covers most of Jasmine's skin, with the fabric reigning down from her shoulders to her feet. The top half of the dress is strapless, and the lower half consists of a belt piece (centered with a royal blue jewel), and a transparent pink veil that flows down, just below her calves. She also wears a headband with a similar royal blue jewel, while her hair is tied in a ponytail similar to the one associated with her casual (though the blue bands are replaced with purple ones). When Jafar takes control of Agrabah for a short while, he makes Jasmine wear a red outfit (an alternate version of her casual wear, sans her necklace, earrings and sewn-in sleeves) with several golden accessories, such as a snake armlet on her right arm and triangular, gold earrings. Jafar later creates a gold crown for Jasmine from her shackles when he decides to make her his queen. Her hair is also tied in a ponytail, with a golden, seemingly metallic band. When disguising herself as a commoner on the streets of Agrabah, Jasmine wore a brown cloak, with a matching Shayla. The outfit would later become casual for her outings in the marketplace, as seen in the television series and Aladdin and the King of Thieves. During the finale, Jasmine wore a violet strapless tube top, with matching pants consisting of linings around the waist that come full circle and end with a blue, encrusted jewel. Her shoulders are covered by a transparent, blue veil that reaches down to her waist. The outfit is completed by purple bands to tie into her ponytail, and the gold earrings she did with her casual outfit. In Return of Jafar, Jasmine retains her primary Princess outfit as both her main appearance and her brown cloak with a matching Shayla are also used by Jafar as his main disguised form. When she had an argument with Aladdin due to Iago's presence whether he's an enemy or not, Jasmine wears another casual outfit; her cropped tube top is now lavender with a pink trim and the sleeves are long, her lavender harem pants gained a matching short greaves with a pink trim adorned with a sapphire at the center of her greaves and brown curled shoes. Her hairclips and her headband adorned with a sapphire at the center are lavender to match her outfit and she is accessorized with a gold necklace on her neck and a different dangling earrings on both of her ears. In Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Jasmine incorporates both of her outfits in the previous films. She wears a pink long sleeved tube top with a white collared sleeves in each sides, pink harem pants with a white trim and brown curled shoes. She now wears a pink hat instead of a headband and retains her gold necklace and earrings from her first casual outfit. Her hairclips are also pink to match her outfit. Her other outfit is identical to her first casual outfit but is pink with a gold trim and wears a dark pink and light purple Arabian jacket with a gold trim beneath it. Her headband is now gold adorned with a ruby gem on the center and maintains her gold accessories. Her initial appearance and in the end of the film where she is finally married to Aladdin and they set off to their honeymoon by riding a magic carpet, Jasmine wears a simple white Arabian wedding dress with a gold trim adorned with an amethyst gem on the chest and a gold sparkle designs at her dress skirt. Her hair is loose with lavender flowers in each sides adorned with a white long wedding veil. Abilities *'Intuitive Aptitude:' Jasmine is quite intuitive, and she has described herself as a fast learner. After one demonstration from Aladdin, Jasmine was able to pole vault across a rooftop. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' As seen in the television series, as well as Aladdin and the King of Thieves, Jasmine eventually garnered skills in combat, being able to hold her own in battle against thieves and other antagonists including Mozenrath (as seen in "The Secret of Dagger Rock"). She can also be rather fierce and unmerciful in battle, as seen in the previously mentioned episode, as well as "The Vapor Chase", where she ruthlessly attacked Abis Mal out of vengeance, and "The Great Rift". In the episode, "A Sultan Worth His Salt", Jasmine also shown to be skilled in the use of weaponry for combat, as well. Her skills are arguably best showcased in "Forget Me Lots", where she (under a magical influence, mentally) battled, and nearly defeated Aladdin, as well as numbers of other characters, with impressive ease. *'High-Level Intellect:' As seen several times throughout the film, and franchise, Jasmine is highly intelligent, more so than most of the surrounding cast has displayed. With her own wit, she has been able to manipulate foes, as well as read people for their intentions, showing an ability to uncover lies and secrets; prominently during her night with "Prince Ali". *'Physical Strength:' Despite her appearance, Jasmine has impressive physical strength, as she could push over a large statue in Aladdin and the King of Thieves, and a boulder in "My Fair Aladdin" and beat a thug with one punch in Aladdin and the King of Thieves. *Jasmine briefly mentioned in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams that she speaks several languages. Trivia *Princess Jasmine will meet Team Griffin/Eeveelution and their friends in Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet Aladdin. *Princess Jasmine will meet Wilson, Brewster, Koko, and their friends in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko meet Aladdin. Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Daughters Category:Royalty Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Wives Category:Cousins Category:Teenagers Category:Animal Caretakers Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Aristocrats Category:Pacifists Category:Athletic Characters Category:Warriors Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Charismatic Category:Monster Slayers Category:Voice of Reason Category:Rich Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters